


Cute

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: There is no mistaking the mischief in Yuel’s voice.  Or the hands that are steadily moving towards Societte’s waist
Relationships: Societte/Yuel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) birthday, Rikka!!

A hand sneaks around Societte’s waist, reaching for a piece of fish and Societte does her best to bite back the giggle that threatens to escape. Societte swats at the offending hand, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice even as she admonishes them. “Yuel-chan…”

Yuel giggles at the sound of her name, stuffing the bite of fish in her mouth and hugging Societte from behind. She settles her chin on Societte’s shoulder and nuzzles against her cheek. “I just can’t resist yer cookin, Socie!”

“You’re so silly, Yuel-chan.” The food isn’t even cooked yet but Societte doesn’t bother to point that out. Instead, she rests her head against Yuel’s, their ears brushing softly against each other. The ticklish sensation colors her cheeks with a faint blush but Societte only settles back against Yuel, indulging in the familiar embrace. 

More giggles fill the space between them and Yuel holds Societte just a little tighter. “And yer jus’ too cute, Socie.”

Societte flushes even more at the praise. She doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Yuel is grinning, her tail wagging happily. A comfortable silence falls around them, punctuated by the sound of Yuel’s soft humming and Societte preparing the rest of the food. Societte takes a calming breath, trying to stay composed even as she finally responds. “Yuel-chan is even cuter though.”

“Oh?” There is no mistaking the mischief in Yuel’s voice. Or the hands that are steadily moving towards Societte’s waist “Those’re fightin’ words, ya know.”

Societte is barely able to prepare herself before it begins. Yuel knows her all too well, fingers easily searching out each of her most ticklish spots within seconds. Societte is all too soon reduced to breathless laughter, barely able to stand as the teasing touch begins to overwhelm her.

Yuel keeps Societte from falling, one arm firmly wrapped around her waist. The other hand pauses in its attack for only a moment. Societte struggles to catch her breath, only to be distracted by a playful kiss pressed to her cheek. Yuel hums happily, her fingers lightly teasing along Societte’s sides. “No one’s cuter than my Socie!”


End file.
